The present invention provides a process for preparing 9.alpha.-hydroxy steroids by the microbial enzymatic oxidation (MEO) of steroids which are unsubstituted at the 9 position. It also provides novel microorganism Nocardia canicruria ATCC 31548. The invention further relates to a process for preparing 9.alpha.-hydroxy steroids using novel bio-reactor technique means.
Many useful 9.alpha.-hydroxy steroids are known displaying a wide range of activities. The 9.alpha.-hydroxy steroids of the pregnane series have glucocorticoid and progestational activity. The 9.alpha.-hydroxy compounds of the androstane series are useful as antiandrogenic, antiestrogenic and antifertility agents. These 9.alpha.-hydroxy steroids are also useful steroids. For example, the 9.alpha.-hydroxy-11 unsubstituted steroids can be easily dehydrated to the valuable 9(11)-dehydro steroids in accordance with methods known in the art e.g., with thionyl chloride in the presence of pyridine. The 9(11)-dehydro compounds thus obtained are known intermediates in the production of highly active compounds. For example, the 9(11)-dehydro steroids can be easily converted to be corresponding 9.alpha.-halo-11.beta.-hydroxy compounds in accordance with procedures known in the art e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 2,852,511 for the preparation of 9.alpha.-halo-hydrocortisones.